A Beautiful Heart
by Stardust Terrastar
Summary: A girl who can't express her emotions appeared at the door of the Host Club's door, claiming that she's there to be with Haruhi, her fiance, much to the club's surprise. But when they get to know her better, they slowly understood what it feels to be in a world where no one understands you. 'Sadness, anger and happiness, what are they like, Haruhi' Not a Yuri. OCxHostsxHaruhi


**Prologue  
The Homecoming**

* * *

~_ Finding your perfect partner, the one who can see through your soul, is one of the hardest task one shall do in his life ~_

* * *

Everywhere I look, all I could see were signs. Signs everywhere. Signs that welcomed people who passes here by the airport.

_'Welcome to Japan,'_all of these signs says, followed by images of possible tourist attractions and advertisements of their own products. I walked with grace as I passed through the airport, just as what my mother told me, to always walk with grace and poise, to always secure your emotions, to stay impassive of the things the people around me says.

But, securing my emotions has never been a big problem to me, unlike walking with grace and poise.

But then, my eyes caught the attention of something. It was a huge poster with six attractive guys and a girl who looked very beautiful as well. They were all smiling and are very happy as they pointed at a school, possibly trying to advertise it.

"What is it, young Master?" my assistant asked me, but I chose to ignore her as I continued to analyze the faces inside the poster. And suddenly, I have made a decision.

"I'd like to go there," I said, keeping my voice unchanged as I pointed at the castle-styled school inside the poster.

"Of course we'll go there, that would be your school for this year, you'll learn how to socialize with men coming from all over the world and the rich heirs who lives here in Japan, one of the finest school you'll ever see in the world," my assistant said as if she was reading a scripted fliers. But I tuned her out and thought of the people inside the poster. Or to be specific, the girl.

_'Haruhi, is that really you?'_ I asked inside my mind.

* * *

_Most of us were stranded, a huge typhoon took over the town and floods were in the street. I was separated from my mother and everyone else that day and to tell the truth, I was scared._

_But I cannot show it. I cannot show it at all. But then, this girl with brown hair who was also crying, sat beside me bravely._

_"Don't be scared!" she said before another lightning struck causing her to tremble with fear. I was confused._

_"I'm not scared," I said to her and then looked at her with curiosity. "I mean, shouldn't it be I who tells you not to be scared?"_

_"You can't fool me, I know you're scared, where's your da-AH!" she was cut off and then hid behind me yet again, trying to cover herself as the lightning struck yet again. But then, I was more preoccupied. She can see if I'm scared? How did she?_

_"How did you know I was scared? I mean, I don't even know you," I asked her. No one knows what I am feeling, even the grown-ups cannot_ _understand me._

_"But _I_ know you, my father knows your grandmother, and I went to your house two days ago and saw you alone inside the beautiful garden,"_ _she said and smiled at me, still scared._

_"You looked so sad back then, and I couldn't help but observe you all day long, that means I am good at hidi—AH!" she yelled yet again and I tilted my head at her._

_"What's your name?" I asked her._

_"Its Haruhi, and I already know you, but are you always like this? Speaking like you're bored?" Haruhi said, and I have to admire her blunt attitude._

_"Haruhi, I like that name," I said and she blushed. _

* * *

And from that day on, I never forget about her. The only girl who's able to hear me, and I don't know but I think I found her again.

The only girl I love. And she was being surrounded by those men.

"Haruhi, I'm coming," I whispered.

"What did you just say, did you need anything Young Master?" My assistant asked me. I shook my head and stayed silent.

* * *

**~End~**

Hi Guys! First of all, this is **NOT** Yuri.


End file.
